This invention relates generally to mops and, more particularly, to mops having mop heads which releasably secure absorbent materials to handles of the mops.
Typically, a mop has a collection of thrums or rags (i.e., absorbent material) which are permanently fastened to the handle by a mop head. Although such a mop is generally satisfactory, the thrums or rags of this mop tend to become dirty and worn out. Cleaning the absorbent material after mopping an area involves soaking the rags in water and wringing the rags dry by a wringer. While the wringer removes the water and some of the dirt, the rags are still not entirely clean. Furthermore, the absorbent material wears out or is torn from the handle by the wringer causing the mop to clean less effectively. Thus, while the handle and mop head are still in perfect working condition, the worn out, relatively inexpensive absorbent material needs to be replaced. However, in practice, the entire mop is discarded since the absorbent material is permanently attached to the handle of the mop.